


Sunny Disposition

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [27]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Guys Being Guys, emotional Shads, judgmental parents, syn's falling hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shadows updates his parents and Syn and Jade fall farther in."And I want is for her to feel at home."





	Sunny Disposition

"Violet, wake up. We're descending."  
Zacky's voice had her waking up with a smile as they flew into Hamilton Beach. He was the one leaning over to her to whisper in her ear, but her head was nestled in Shadows' neck.  
When they all got outside, the warm air that hit them was more than welcome. Matt's parents pulled up in his Suburban and hugs were given out freely when they got out.  
"Mom, Dad, this is Violet. Violet, this is Gary and Kim."  
  
They cruised around HB in his '72 Chevelle convertible, after dropping their stuff at his parents house. It was getting to be late afternoon and the sun was about to set. Everyone was meeting at Johnny's, but in the car it was just the two of them. She sat back and enjoyed the beautiful evening and the warm wind. Violet glanced over at M., who wore a hat to tame his long, beautiful curls, and smiled endlessly now that he was back home. She loved hearing all the stories of what happened at this corner or in those woods or at that bar. When they pulled up to Johnny's, Violet sat there nervously.  
"I don't think your parents like me."  
Shadows turned off the car and took off his aviators, "Violet....I'm sorry. They'll get used to you...it's just...they've seen the video...so I'm sure they just need an adjustment period," He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers, "I'm really happy you're here, Vi."  
She smiled back before being led into their legendary home base.  
Inside, the bar was packed with their hometown crowd that was happy to see them. The two came in holding hands, and soon he was introducing her to tons of people. Jade sat up against Synyster at the bar as he took a shot out of her cleavage. Zacky and Johnny talked up some girls.  
Later in the night, the group was buzzed and telling stories and having a good time. At some point, everyone split and went to their respective places.  
Matt walked Violet to her bedroom door, which was in an extra wing of his parents house that he had built on for when he was home. He was fighting hard not to follow her inside. He forced himself through the routine of remembering both his nightmare and her miscarriage so that he wouldn't. She could see right through him and knew exactly what he was doing, so she kissed his cheek--making his dimples pop--and said goodnight.  
  
M. woke up and took advantage of the fact that she was still asleep.  
"Good morning, sweetie," His mom hugged him as his dad made breakfast. He looked down at her, "Good to be home, mom....wanted to talk to you guys about something..."  
His dad turned around.  
"I know you must've seen the magazines and the video and it's not fair for you to judge her and not me," He still had a hard time confronting his parents, even in his thirties, but he stood his ground.  
"Matthew--" His mom made that fake face to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Mom." He was serious.  
"Son, we're used to you pulling these ridiculous stunts. I'm sorry that we're not used to seeing you with girls. Certainly not one that you share with your band mates."  
That comment set him off, probably because of how true it was. He grabbed onto the counter to keep himself calm, "Dad, that's not fair."  
Gary took a minute to respond, "I'm sorry, Matt, you're right." His mom looked embarrassed and couldn't look at him.  
He sat down. They had always had a good relationship, so he wanted to share this relationship with them.  
"If I explain this to you guys, you can't tell anyone--especially the press."  
His dad finished putting breakfast on four different plates and set one in front of him as they sat across from him, "Of course."  
Shadows ran a hand over his face, "So...even though we are currently not sleeping together...we have in the past," He looked over at them nervously, "The very first time...the condom broke and I got her pregnant," It came out as a whisper. Kim put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. Matt continued, "Two weeks later she miscarried...in my arms." He still got choked up talking about it. He put both hands through his hair as he hung his head. His mom came around the counter and put her arms around him.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry, that's awful."  
Refusing to cry, he sniffled and straightened back up, "So maybe now you kind of understand part of why we're so close..." He stared at his hands, "She's very special to me. Violet's an amazing woman--she's talented, passionate, confident--" He caught himself going overboard and stopped, "And I want is for her to feel at home."  
"Of course, son."  
He didn't want her to have to eat alone later, so he walked back down the hall to wake her up. To his relief, she met him halfway--he was glad he didn't have to wake her up and see those first-thing-in-the-morning eyes.  
"Morning, Shade."  
"Morning, Shadows."  
When she sat down at the counter, Kim put an arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "How'd you sleep, sweetie? Heard you guys come in pretty late last night."  
Violet was clearly stumped, "I, uh, good, thanks." She smiled once she got over the surprise, just happy they weren't being cold anymore. When she snuck Shadows a look, his bright eyes were already sparkling back at her. Goddammit, he was so beautiful.  
  
Jade had driven Syn's car back to his place, since he was almost blackout drunk. His place was like Matt's in that it was just an addition to his parents house. They both figured they weren't home enough to spend the money on their own place, even though they totally had the money.  
Synyster could feel her smooth skin under his rough fingers before he was even fully awake. He nuzzled into her neck, caressing her hip. Thank fuck they were already naked, he thought. He put a hand to her jawline and turned her face towards his. The look in his eyes took her breath away. Jade threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his perfect lips to hers. Their kiss was deep and slow and passionate. For once, he was in no hurry. When she turned her hips and wrapped her leg around him, he disappeared under the covers in between her legs. His long tongue licked at her clit before she felt it inside her and she tumbled over the edge.  
"Brian--" She gripped at his hair as she came. He rose above her, smiling as he watched her face .  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Jade," Syn kissed her and slid into her all at once. She moaned into his mouth and gripped at his shoulders. His rhythm was slow and deliberate as he braced himself over her, looking deep into her eyes. When he threaded his long fingers through hers, Jade's heart suddenly caught in her throat as she realized...he was making love to her.  
  
It was warm out, so they all met on the beach near Shadows' place and hung out, drinking beer all afternoon and playing in the sand and the ocean. The boys, as always, looked fantastic without their shirts on, and the two girls were breathtaking in their bikinis. They threw around a football and flirted endlessly with one another. Evening came and they all changed and made a bonfire. Gary and Kim joined them and had a cook out. After dinner, the sisters wandered down to the water together. Kim went back in the house.  
"You and Syn doin' okay?" Violet guessed the answer by the stupidly blissful look on her face, "Jade, please be careful...I don't wanna rain on your parade, but I'm worried."  
Her sister just sighed, smiling, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, Vi." She stopped and faced the other, "Syn made love to me this morning. We've never done anything like that. We fuck: It's hard, it's fast, it's great. This...this was...it was amazing...I can't help it, Violet. I think I'm officially in love."  
Violet smiled, "Okay, Shade," They squeezed hands, "I'm so happy you two found each other...how was meeting his parents?"  
"Good...Papa Gates is funny and Suzy's really nice...I think they're a little overjoyed that he's finally got a girlfriend," She still found saying the word a little weird.  
  
Back at the bonfire, the guys smoked cigars and had the exact same conversation.  
They had opened a single malt Scotch and Johnny was pouring himself some, "You and Jade look like you're doing disgustingly awesome."  
Syn's smile was enormous as he blushed, "This morning...fuck, you guys are gonna make so much fun o' me..." They all looked at him, laughing.  
"Well now you _have_ to tell us," Gary was pretty used to these conversations--he had known these guys since they were junior high kids and they were pretty comfortable around him these days.  
Brian continued, playing with his Scotch glass, "I...I think I made love to her this morning," He laughed at himself, "I don't even know what that means! Uhhh...I've never been here before, guys," His head tipped back, "I can't fuck this up, you guys gotta help me!"  
The rest almost fell out of their lawn chairs laughing. Shadows slapped him on the leg, "Don't worry, Syn, you got this. And if you don't, we'll help."  
Gary chuckled, "Brian, from what I can see, you're not the one who needs help. Explain this Violet situation to me in a way that makes sense."  
Zacky laughed, "Not possible. Matty's got it real bad."  
Shadows threw his flip flop at Vengeance, "Like you don't, fuckface?" Then he sat back, sulking.  
Syn chipped in, "It's complicated, but it does boil down to the fact that they should stay friends. Just think of them as best friends who happen to have the hots for each other. That's the only way we can describe it."  
M. was dying next to him, blushing and hiding his face. He just smoked his cigar and took a drink of his Scotch as the others agreed that was a pretty good description.  
"You guys fuck last night?" Syn asked slyly.  
"No, actually. I was a good boy," He laughed, "I didn't _make love_ to her, either," Shadows mocked Gates in a sing song voice as the others cracked up.  
When the girls walked back up, Syn grabbed Jade by the waist and she fell in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Shadows reached out and grabbed Violet by the wrist, tumbling her into his lap, grinning. She blushed, but settled there as he put his hands behind his head. As she settled back against his chest, she could feel him begin to stir. The others taunted them.  
As usual when everyone hung out at Matt's place, everyone wound up asleep somewhere in the house. Shade and Shadows were way too drunk to do anything with one another, so they drunkenly agreed it was totally safe to sleep in his bed together. Violet then offered her room to the happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I'm getting to Matt and Vi real soon.


End file.
